


adjectives adjectives adjectives

by homosexualhitoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, They love each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dunno, ooc characters maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualhitoka/pseuds/homosexualhitoka
Summary: Everyone had a distinct idea of Tsukishima Kei. Tadashi knows they're wrong.





	adjectives adjectives adjectives

**Author's Note:**

> this is very fluffy and short, enjoy :)

Everyone had a distinct idea of Tsukishima Kei. They all assumed they knew how he thought, how he acted, and how he reacted in certain social situations. He was sassy, he was mean, and he was pretty lazy when it came down to it. He was cold, even to his best friend. He was hardly ever nice, and even if he was, it was never flat out nice. There was always some film over it, protecting whatever compliment or observation with a sharp, biting insult to spare whatever reputation Tsukishima thought he had. 

 

Tsukishima was...distant. Ever since he was young, he'd kept himself far away from others, emotionally, and physically. No one really knew why, but they knew for some reason, he defended himself viciously by building walls around him that kept all outsiders out. He would hurt you with his sharp mouth just to keep you out. He knew that if you got close to something or attached to it emotionally, everything would hurt so much worse in the end. 

 

Some people found this attractive, somehow. Some girls wanted to get past his cold exterior to find the warmth in his heart. Of course, none of them ever succeeded. They'd eventually give up anyway. They wanted the aesthetic of having the asshole boyfriend that was only nice to them, but they didn't want to have to work on getting past the biting chill. They didn't want to put the effort in. 

 

Some people found this to be a huge pain. Tsukishima was a dick, nothing more than that. He only cared about himself. There was no fighting him, he wasn't going to change to become nicer. No matter what you did for him he would still be the same person he’d always be. Mean, jerky, defensive, witty Tsukishima Kei. 

 

At least, that was what most people saw when they looked at him. 

 

Kei was so much more than that. Sure, Kei could be mean, he was distant, and he wasn't easy to befriend. But if you look past all of that, Kei was beautiful. 

 

He was kind, observant, caring, and gentle. Maybe he wasn't good at expressing his feelings through words, but he showed them well enough. His actions showed people what was going on inside his head, but few people understood his odd language. Few people had been close to him long enough to learn it. 

 

Tadashi had. Tadashi knew Kei better than anyone else, even Akiteru. Tadashi knew Kei inside and out. He knew that he wasn't all of those things people said about him. He felt. He felt deeply. So deeply he didn't know how to describe it. He was loving, he was passionate, and he was vulnerable.

 

Tadashi had known him since they were kids. He had been there before the walls had been built. He had been one of the original people shut out. However, he waited. He waited so patiently. He waited for Kei to let him in. For a little bit, Tadashi had been worried that he would never be accepted into the kingdom that Kei had surrounded himself with. But of course, his work had paid off. Kei had opened the gates, for Tadashi and Tadashi only. Tadashi was ever so grateful and would do anything to repay him. 

 

Kei was sweet. Kei was soft and gentle. Kei was pretty. He was every positive adjective that Tadashi could come up with. Tadashi wasn't a good enough writer to even begin to explain how magical Tsukishima Kei was.

 

Kei was Tadashi’s everything. Tadashi knew that it went both ways. Kei loved Tadashi. He made sure Tadashi knew it. He showed it through everything he did. Tadashi could see the love in his eyes whenever he looked at him, the occasional smiles that Tadashi earned, through the contact that they shared when they were in private. Kei didn't have to say a word and Tadashi would know that he was loved.

 

* * *

 

 

One day, after practice, the two were in Kei’s bedroom. Their homework had been completed and was neatly stacked on the desk, while on the bed, the two boys sat. They sat next to each other, pressed together. They didn't talk, didn't look at each other. They didn't need to. They had everything they needed in the comfortable silence. 

 

Kei made a small humming sound and gently slipped his hand into Tadashi’s. Tadashi over at him, to find the taller teen gazing back at him. Tadashi felt blood rush to his cheeks as he saw the emotion held in his eyes. Tadashi smiled fondly.

 

Tadashi lifted Kei’s hand and pressed his lips to the back of it, smiling wider when he saw him go red. Kei leaned over, resting his head on Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi let go of his hand and rested it on golden hair before running his fingers through the soft waves. Tadashi let out a quiet giggle as he felt Kei relax, nuzzling his shoulder to get closer to him. 

 

“Tadashi” he breathed, looking up at the other boy with words on his lips that he knew he couldn't make himself say. 

 

Tadashi smiled gently and pecked the tip of the blond’s nose. “I know, “ he whispered back. Kei had never needed to say it. Tadashi watched as the corners of Kei’s lips turned up. He pressed his lips to his, tilting his head so their noses wouldn't bump. 

 

Kei pulled away, resting his head back on the freckled boy’s shoulder to let him go back to playing with his hair. 

 

“I know. “ 

**Author's Note:**

> have a short fluff while i'm working on a longer fluff. i'm still not sure if i've got the characters down, but i'll keep improving. leave a comment and a kudos and hmu @ gayyachi on instagram!


End file.
